Corrupting Lily Evans
by ryanzraindrop
Summary: JamesXSirius. James and Sirius start a relationship that turns Lily into a giggly girl. Weird, weird humor. Please R&R!


_Disclaimer: Don't own characters. Song is property of Taking Back Sunday.  
_  
**CORRUPTING LILY EVANS**

_"This won't mean a thing come tomorrow  
and that's exactly how I'll make it seem" (Taking Back Sunday)  
_  
"Sirius, Sirius, look at me." James said, taking the other boy's chin in his hand.

Ever so slowly, two blue eyes drifted upward. "You're a liar, James."

Remus was sitting in the corner, pretending to ignore the pair of them. James had forced him to come along, worried that Sirius might get violent. (He'd been doing that a lot lately.)

"Why would you think that?" James asked softly.

"There's this four letter word 'Lily' that springs to mind." Sirius snapped savagely.

"Remus is dating Lily." James said.

Sirius' eyes flittered to the boy in the corner who had his arms crossed. Sirius scowled. "So you're in on this, too, then?"

Remus smirked.

"Look," James said, "I just wanted you to know."

"I can't believe you went through my diary." Sirius muttered.

"It was laying open on your bed." Remus pointed out.

"Shut it, Moony." Sirius snarled. He hid his pain with a mask of anger. He snatched up the black journal and stormed out of the dormitory.

"Well," James said to himself, "that went well."

_"Cause I'm still not sleeping,  
thinking I've crawled home from worse than this"_

"He has a crush on you." Remus said. "He's gay, James. Did you really think he was just going to rush at you with open arms? You didn't even tell him you liked him."

James swore. "I knew I was forgetting something."

Meanwhile, Sirius was hiding in the dungeons, scribbling into the diary Remus and James had violated just a few short hours ago.

_'Who the hell does James think he's fooling? Not caring that I'm gay. Hell, I care that I'm gay. And Remus dating Lily. What the hell is the world coming to?'  
_  
Sirius snuck back up to his bed around four in the morning. James was sitting on it. "Go away." the taller boy hissed.

James reached out and grabbed Sirius' arm, tugging him onto the bed. "I forgot what I was going to tell you before." he said. "But I remember now. I like you back."

Sirius shoved him. "You're so funny. Moony tell you to tell me that?"

James kissed him. Sirius bit his tongue.

_"and I never said I'd take this  
I never said I'd take this lying down"_

Sirius lay awake that night. And the next. He and James weren't speaking. Remus and he weren't speaking. Lily and he, well they'd never really spoken.

Sirius was failing all his classes, had detentions lines up for the next three weeks, got a Howler from himself over breakfast ("FUCK YOU!"). No one else could figure out who sent it, so he figured he might as well punish himself.

_"If it's not keeping you up nights  
then what's the point"_

But he loved James. And he kept hoping, maybe, just maybe James might love him back. He diary lay open on his bed everyday before he left. It never moved a centimeter.

_"I'm in your room  
now is this turning you on  
am I turning you on?"_

Sirius crawled into James' bed the next night. "Did you mean it?"

"You bit my tongue." James said, stroking Sirius' hair.

"Did you mean it?"

"Of course I meant it." James said, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes. "Sirius, what--"

Sirius pressed his lips down on James. "I mean it, too." he whispered against the other boy's skin. "I love you."

"Awww..." came a voice from the other bed. "That's so sweet, but we have a test in Charms tomorrow, so could you two SHUT UP?" Remus snapped.

James pulled the curtains shut and did a Silencing Charm. "So, where were we?" he asked wickedly, his hands running along Sirius' bare torso.

_"I'm on the corner of your bed,  
I'm practically naked,  
are you turned on"_

For the next two weeks Lily was solid mess of giggles. When she was kissing Remus in the boy's dorms and looked at James' messy bed. "Is that where they kiss?" she asked.

"They do more than kiss." Remus muttered.

"Ooohh." Lily started giggling again.

_"are you turned on?"_

"Thanks guys." Remus said at supper that night. "You managed to turn my girlfriend into a giggling teenage girl."

Sirius smiled and kissed James' cheek. "Anytime, mate."  



End file.
